


look how far (we fell from grace)

by questionableatbest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lost AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionableatbest/pseuds/questionableatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 100 delinquents are (for various reasons) in a plane when it crashes on a mysterious island, forcing them to find a way to survive the hostile environment, including the even more hostile people who are already there</p>
<p>AKA the Lost AU that absolutely nobody asked for, but I felt the need to write anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	look how far (we fell from grace)

The sky was clear and blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight, and Clarke Griffin had absolutely no idea why she was staring up at it from her spot lying on what felt like sand.

And then she heard something rustle and she turned her head to the side, realizing in the process that she was surrounded by trees. That was enough to startle her into sitting up, at which point she felt a stabbing pain in her head that would have been alarming at any other time, but given the circumstances she couldn't be bothered to care.

The rustling sound was quickly growing louder, and she only had a couple of seconds to brace herself before something came bounding through the trees, making a path for itself and heading straight for her. She knew she didn't have time to move, and she didn't even think about screaming, instead simply staring at the mass of fur as it ran past her and back into the forest on the other side of her little clearing.

It had looked like some sort of dog which, while seemingly out of place, was a huge relief.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and, upon taking in her surroundings, felt her breathing grow ragged and short. There were trees, and there was sand, and, there was the sky, and there was a dog, but none of those things explained where she was or how she got there.

But she had to breathe. If she didn't breathe her brain wouldn't get oxygen, and if her brain didn't get oxygen she wouldn't be able to think, and if she couldn't think she wouldn't be able to figure out what the hell was going on. So she breathed.

With her head between her knees and her hands in the sand she took deep, calming breathes, until she'd convinced herself that it was a dream. But then she looked up again and the air was fresher than ever, and her head still hurt, and there were just so many trees.

She hadn't realized she was lifting her hand up to feel the wound on her head until she was bringing it back down to eyelevel and seeing red, but that was okay. She was outside, and she was hurt but she was okay, so she tried standing up.

Her first steps were wobbly, but she gained her footing and continued tentatively, attempting to follow the dog that had long since run past her. If there were dogs there would be people. Probably.

She was walking slowly but steadily, wary of the uneven ground underneath her feet and the fact that she had no idea what else was lurking through the forest, but she kept going, leaving the presumed safety of her clearing and following the makeshift path to god knows where.

It was when she began noticing things other than the trees that she truly started to worry. The vague smell of smoke in the air and the scattered pieces of metal that she was passing more and more frequently put her on red alert, which is when she saw another opening at, what looked like, the end of the forest.

She started moving faster towards it, wanting nothing more than to get away from the trees, and then the burning smell was getting even stronger, and the screams she'd previously tuned out were getting louder, and louder, and louder, and then she couldn't take it anymore and she was sprinting towards the end of the path, and she didn't stop until she was standing right in front of the plane.

 

*

 

There were people everywhere, though Bellamy wasn't entirely sure if they counted as people if they were dead- there were bodies everywhere. But some of them were alive and the ones that were looked scared, and lost, and most of them looked like kids, so he helped them.

There was Monty, who was desperately searching for Jasper, and there was Harper with the hurt shoulder, and there was Roma who just wanted to go home, and there was Murphy who was handcuffed to a seat, and there was Wells who was clutching his side but insisted that he was fine, and there was Charlotte who looked far too young to have been anywhere without her parents, and that reminded him of Octavia.

Octavia, who was helping him search through the luggage and debris and trying to sort the dead bodies from the people who still might make it, and trying to move people away from the crash before everything caught fire (because they knew it would), and trying to save more people than he knew possible.

He glanced up from his spot beside a boy who he just couldn't wake up, looking around frantically to find his sister and ensure her safety for what was probably the millionth time, and spotting her dangerously close to one of the plane's wings that definitely didn't look stable.

She was crouched beside a boy who, from what he could tell, was covered in blood and unconsciousness and-holy shit-was there a pole sticking out of his chest?

He was about to yell at her to move the boy to safety when a sickening crunch of metal filled the beach, sufficiently silencing everything else. People were looking around, trying to figure out where it came from, but he knew and Octavia knew, and he knew that she wasn't going to leave the boy.

The wing continued to sway in the wind, tilting further than Bellamy felt at all comfortable with, and he yelled at her and he screamed and he was gesturing and waving, and the wing just wouldn't stop tilting. And then out of nowhere another girl came running towards her, past everybody else on the beach and only slowing down when she was standing beside his sister. The girl bent down and grabbed the boys' legs and Octavia grabbed his arms, and then they were moving away from the wing, which had started falling faster.

He didn't stop yelling, but he didn't care because the next thing he knew the wing was crashing to the ground and there was sand blowing everywhere and he couldn't see his sister, or anything for that matter.

 

*

 

"Thanks," Octavia coughed, looking up at the blonde girl in front of her who had dropped the boys' legs and was examining the gaping wound in his chest.

"If you want to thank me you could stop moving him and find me something to stop the bleeding with," she demanded, not looking away from the boy who was clearly bleeding out.

Octavia considered protesting, knowing a lost cause when she saw one, but then something that looked startlingly like consciousness flickered across the boy's face and she didn't have it in her to let him die.

There were suitcases everywhere, so she picked the closest one and pried it open, grabbing a towel that was sitting on the top. "Will this work?" she asked, already moving back towards the girl, who really didn't look that much older than herself.

"Perfect," she said, barely looking up from whatever it was she was doing, "Bring as much as you can find. Right now we've just got to stop the bleeding."

"Alright," Octavia agreed, not knowing much about first aid herself, but agreeing that it was probably a good place to start.

"Like this," the girl showed her, pressing down on the wound and swearing when the towel became quickly drenched in blood. "Press as hard as you can, okay?" she instructed, looking around frantically and backing away when Octavia relieved her from her spot kneeling beside the boy. "Stay with him, I'll be back."

"Wait- where are you going? What if he gets worse?" She called out desperately, having no idea how to take care of the boy in front of her.

The girl let out a sigh then, retracing her steps and kneeling over the other side of the limp body. "I need to find something to clean the wound with, and it looks like I'll be needing a scalpel and something to sew it up with; I doubt I'll actually find any of those things, but I'll improvise," she explained, looking warily at the boy between them. "At this point I don't think it's possible for him to get worse, but if he does just yell for me. My name's Clarke."

 

*

 

He was coming into consciousness slowly, but he was pretty sure he was still high. Sure, Jasper didn't actually remember getting high, but a bad trip was the only logical explanation as to why he thought he was on a beach with two gorgeous girls and an angry guy arguing above him.

Not to mention the smoke. There was smoke everywhere, accompanied by the smell of something burning, though he didn't want to think what it was. Definitely a hallucination.

He tried to sit up then, going unnoticed by the three people who were still screaming at each other, and then it was him who was screaming, though it was an awful, mangled noise that he was sure he'd never made before.

"Hey, hey, hey," the guy said, grabbing onto Jasper's shoulders in a way that forced him back to the ground. "You're okay," he added, though his voice lacked any qualities that could count as reassuring.

"Actually he's not okay, he's going to die," the blonde girl snapped, leaning over his stomach and, despite her harsh tone, wincing when he let out another scream. "I'm a med student, I know what I'm doing," she insisted, looking away from Jasper and back to the other man in question.

"Right," he said, clearly not trusting her. "I'm not going to let you hack into him with that- you'll kill him."

"SO WILL YOU," she yelled then, startling everybody around them. "He's dying, and right now I'm the best shot at saving him. Do you have any better ideas?"

The man looked away then, running a hand through his hair and leaving streaks of blood in its path. He didn't reply after a couple of seconds, but the girl continued to stare at him, apparently waiting for an answer, which is when Jasper groaned again, reminding them that he was still there, and in a lot of pain.

Apparently the reminder was all the girl needed. "I'm doing this," she said confidently, ignoring the exasperated sound the man made and looking towards the bony, brown haired girl who hadn't said anything yet. "You in?"

He saw the girl look tentatively at the man, before turning back to the blonde girl and nodding her head, which was the last thing Jasper saw before his brain grew fuzzy and his vision turned black and he was unconscious again.

 

*

 

He'd seen people fall from the sky before, just as his people had once done, but they never lasted long. Lincoln stood in the shadows of the trees, watching the people, mostly children, running around trying to save themselves, and knowing how futile their efforts were.

He'd been close to the beach when their plane crashed, and had stuck around to see if there were any survivors, not having to wait long before a girl with long, brown hair and eyes filled with fire scratched and clawed her way out of the wreckage, followed shortly by more and more of them, who he paid no mind to.

She was beautiful, and alive, and determined to save every other person around her, and when the wing of the plane came close to crushing her he'd almost blown his cover to save her, but the blonde girl had beat him to it.

He'd left shortly after that, not wanting to be out in the forest when the sun went down, but he'd stayed long enough to see the arrogant boy, who looked to be the girls' brother, take charge, much to the blonde girl's dismay. But the way the two of them had fought with each other showed a passion and will to fight that he hadn't seen in a long, long time which, paired with their surprisingly high survival rate (likely attributed to the girls medical knowledge) gave him a brief flicker of hope that their group would last longer than the others had.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had terrible writers block recently and I've had no motivation to do anything, but then this idea came to me and it was super easy to write and also a lot of fun, so yeah!  
> Please let me know what you think/if you think I should continue!


End file.
